Escenas de libertad
by LilyDarkBlack
Summary: El único medio de conservar el hombre su libertad es estar siempre dispuesto a morir por ella. Diógenes. Escena decimosexta. Ron Weasley: oscuro secreto.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

¡Hola a todos! Aquí está mi nuevo fic, una clección de viñetas sobre lo que piensan los mortífagos acerca de serlo, o lo que piensan los que fueron tentados a ello pero se negaron (éstos últimos, serán básicamente los merodeadores)

Son escenas independientes, es más un estudio del personaje que un fic propiamente dicho, pero me gustó la idea.

Otra cosa que tendran en común es que todas las razones que den, o simplemente el escenario donde se encuentren estará relacionado con la libertad. De ahí el título.

He de advertirles, que a partir de cierto cap. Las viñetas contendrán spoilers (informaciones, muy específicas sobre el sexto libro) pero les avisaré con antelación, así que no se preocupen, pueden leer el fic tranquilamente aunque no hayan leído el libro, no se quedarán sin el final porque este fic no tiene final, ya he dicho que sólo es una colección de viñetas. Es que nunca había hecho esto y me hacía ilusión.

Bueno, no me enrrollo mas, disfruten mucho la lectura, el primer personaje, será la mortífaga por excelencia¡Bellatrix Black!

**Lily Dark Black**


	2. Bellatrix Black: fanatismo ciego

Disclaimer: nada de lo que podaís reconocer alo largo de este fic me pertenece. Los personajes, lugares y caracteres ( a los que he intentado ajustarme) pertenecen a la aamado y multimillonaria escritora de la saga Harry Potter¿Quién será? J.K. Rowling¡Por supuesto!

Y por si os quedan dudas, no, no gano dinero con esto.

Otra cosa: no contestaré los reviews en cada capítulo, sino que los contestaré todos al final.

Gracias por su atención.

**Lily Dark Black**

oOoOoOoOoOo** Escenas de libertad **oOoOoOoOo

**Capítulo 1: Bellatrix Black: fanatismo ciego**

No iba a salir de aquella fortaleza inmunda corriendo como una maldita cría, no, eso no iba con su modo de ser. Así que se limitó a salir con paso lento, seguro, seductor; digno de su sangre y de su estirpe.

Pero en cuanto llegó a la espesa línea de árboles que rodeaba la prisión, se arrodilló sobre la tierra mojada y la tomó entre sus manos, enterrando su nariz entre ellas y aspirando a bocanadas el intenso olor de la libertad.

Esparció la tierra por el aire, que cayó sobre su cabello y su túnica, de un negro impecable. No le importó. No esta vez. Ahora era libre, e iba a saborear la libertad hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

Los años en Azkaban habían dejado su huella en Bellatrix Black, que había sido una adolescente de belleza impactante, rozando el límite de lo salvaje. Cada una de las arrugas que ahora poblaba su rostro, era el vestigio de una batalla. De su dura batalla por defender la verdad.

No dudó cuando el señor oscuro le dijo que la necesitaba en su bando. Ni cuando imprimió la marca de eterna lealtad y servicio en su piel.

Y no iba a dudar ahora, cuando él los había liberado a todos. Ella sabía que lo hacía por ella. Sólo por ella. Los demás… no importaban para él, eran simples accesorios mortales con la carne modelada a golpes de tortura, ella era la única que siempre le había sido realmente fiel.

¿Quién había caído en Azkaban tratando de encontrarlo¿Quién era su más leal servidora¿Quién sería capaz de dar su vida y hasta su cordura por el poder de Lord Voldemort?

Ella. Y sólo ella. Y no era egocentrismo, sino… realidad.

Tras una eternidad viendo su propia libertad como algo opaco y lejano a través de las rejas de una celda, Bellatrix Black sabía que no dudaría en volver a hacerlo. Una y mil veces.

El mundo no podía estar gobernado por seres de sangre inferior. Y la lucha no había hecho más que empezar. Bellatrix alzó la cabeza y mirando el nublado cielo nocturno, lanzó a las copas de los árboles un grito maquiavélico y desgarrador.

Un nuevo amanecer sangriento y mortal había llegado. Y Bellatrix estaba libre para disfrutarlo.


	3. Rodolphus Lestrange: juego mortal

Hola a todos! vaya, creo que nunca había tenido tantos reviews con un solo capítulo! me alegro muchísimo de que os guste! he tardado mucho porque no quiero decepcionaros con este personaje, y es lo primero que escribo de él, así que espero que no me lo tengáis demasiado en cuenta. de todos modos, muchas gracias por leer, espero que este cap. os guste tanto como el anterior:

**Capítulo 2: Rodolphus Lestrange: juego mortal **

Nunca le gustó perder. Ni en los juegos infantiles ni en los adultos. Rodolphus Lestrange era un ganador nato, así lo demostraba la antigüedad de su apellido, que se remontaba hasta más de setecientos años.

Cuando le propusieron servir a la misma muerte, aceptó sin dudarlo, porque él iba a estar en el bando de los ganadores. Como siempre. Jamás había perdido una batalla, y no iba a perderla ahora, cuando lo que estaba en juego, no eran unas cuantas cartas o unos billetes de papel. Esto era real. Su vida era real. El poder que Lord Voldemort le ofrecía era real. Y ella... por encima de todo lo demás, ella era real. La quería para él, por supuesto ¿Quién no habría deseado a una hermosa muchacha de pelo largo, negro como ala de cuervo, y ojos tan oscuros como sus intenciones?

Además... el apellido. El apellido Black sembraba terror allí donde era pronunciado. Ya antes de que sus miembros se unieran al lado oscuro, terroríficas leyendas urbanas se susurraban entre las comidillas de la másalta sociedad: "Los Black... si, eso he oído, decapitan a los elfos domésticos cuando se hacen viejos..." o la más conocida... incesto entre primos, incluso entre hermanos, para no perder la antigüedad de la sangre. Rodolphus sabía que si su mujer, Bellatrix Black no se hubiera casado con él, su destino habría sido un familiar. Pero la sangre de los Lestrange era casi tan antigua como la de los Black y Rodolphus no podía dejar pasar aquella oportunidad.

"No existen el bien ni el mal... sólo el poder. Y aquellos demasiado débiles para buscarlo." La frase que su señor le dijo el día de su primera misión, no iba a olvidársele jamás. Tras pensarlo detenidamente, llegó a la conclusión de que ésa era la verdad, pues... siempre eran los poderosos los que gobernaban los pueblos, se hacían inmortales a través del recuerdo o dirigían las batallas desde arriba. Los poderosos no se jugaban la vida persiguiendo un ideal. Estaban en el bando ganador. Eran los perdedores los que morían... y el resto eran apenas piltrafas de seres humanos. Tras la segunda guerra, las absurdas ideas sobre libertad, morirían y sólo quedarían aquellos más allegados a Voldemort. Aquellos que formarían parte de un nuevo orden mundial, el nuevo amanecer del universo.

Ahora, el apellido Lestrange infundía terror. Pero las leyendas urbanas acerca de la relación con su mujer... simples habladurías. El amor no existe. A menos que sea hacia un ser más poderoso... y ése era su señor. Lord Voldemort.

**Contesto reviews:**

**Joanne:** hala que exagerada eres! tus halagos desmesurados como simpre! de verdad crees que esto es lo mejor que he escrito? espero que tb te guste la segunda viñeta, hablamos por fin de Rodolphus! aunque en mi caso no es sexy-Rody, lástima! jejejeje. por cierto, no recomiendes mi historia por ahí, que luego me da vergüenza, no es que me moleste, me siento halagada, pero después me siento algo presionada en el resto de las viñetas. Un beso.

**Dream-kat:** pues me alegro mucho de que te guste. creo que esta viñeta no será tan buena como la anterior, pero espero que te guste de todos modos, ten en cuenta que es la primera vez que escribo acerca de este personaje, (pero no será la última jejejeje)

**vampisandy:** Oh Andy, muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí! me alegro de que te guste también a tí. Que joanne y yo tenemos que fundar un club de amentes de bellita dices? bueno, a tí te va más el rollo Ginny-Draco, aquí cada uno con su rollo, jejejeje el mío, es bella, zapatero, a tus zapatos.

**malliane:** vaya! es la primera vez que te veo por uno de mis fics! bienvenida! espero que sigas leyendo! no es que este cap. sea tan bueno, pero me he esforzado porque quedara al menos decente.


	4. Narcissa Black: canción de cuna

**Capítulo 3: Narcissa Black: canción de cuna**

Cánticos de sangre. Macabras canciones de cuna al anochecer. Miedo a la oscuridad, desaparecido en nocturnos escenarios mortales... cementerios, la fiesta de los deseos dormidos, libertad que arrebata la vida en absurda letanía infernal. Amor a lo prohibido. Peligrosos deseos adolescentes. Anhelos de hacer honor al apellido Black. Deseos de ser como Bellatrix.

Sí... deseos de ser como Bellatrix, inducidos por unos padres obsesionados con la alcurnia de la sangre y el honor familiar, cantándole las hazañas de Salazar Slytherin desde la cuna. Amor a la muerte por causa de la sangre, inducido desde su más tierna infancia, eso, y un marido que no tenía dos dedos de frente, que tan sólo le había sido asignado por no tener una sangre demasiado inferior a la sangre de los Black, eran todo lo que poseía.

Los anhelos adolescentes de ser reconocida como una poderosa bruja y hechicera, murieron con ella. Narcissa Black murió el día en que el dolor de la marca tenebrosa atravesó su piel como un latigazo. Un tormentoso latigazo de realidad, que atravesó sus sueños, cuando aún eran infantiles, cuando la inocencia de Narcissa apenas despertaba al eterno atardecer del mundo, un mundo que le iba a ser arrebatado por la supremacía de la sangre, los arrebatadores deseos de poder de una nobleza mágica que creía dominar el mundo.

Mentira. Todos estaban condenados. Y ahora Lucius pretendía un hijo, un heredero, que siguiera su alta alcurnia familiar. Apariencias. Si el poder es la única forma posible de libertad, Lord Voldemort es el único ser libre en el rojo atardecer del universo.

**Contesto reviews:**

Bueno, creo que en el prólogo dije que no los contestaría en cada cap. pero es que no puedo hacer eso! me encanta recibir reviews, os he dicho alguna vez que me alegran el día?xDDD

**Andy:** Wenas! me alegro de que te guste mi Rody, jejejejeje es el primer fic que hago de él, es la primera vez que toco a este personaje, y, para ser sincera, me hasalido mejor de lo que esperaba, la verdad es que creo que está bastante bien, es que como Rowling no eplica mucho acerca de su caracter... es una lástima, porque a mi me parece un personaje muy interesante.

**Joanne:** Muchas gracias! así que crees que éste tb es sexy-Rody, eh? xD bueno, lo cierto es que me gusta su actitud, como decía andy: fría y calculadora! jejeje en fin, espero que te guste tb éste, aunque es bastante corto, pero ya advertí que sólo serían viñetas lo que ocurrió en las dos primeras es que me emocioné escribiendo. ¿Cómo no emocionarse escribiendo sobre bellita y su sexy-marido? xDDDDDD

Un beso para cada una, y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!


	5. Lucius Malfoy: honor o muerte

**Capítulo 4: Lucius Malfoy: honor o muerte**

Un ángel. Un ángel de alas marchitas, eso era ella. Lucius Malfoy no había tenido posibilidad de elección, desde el mismo día de su nacimiento, estaba destinado a servir al Lord; como lo había estado su padre. Deseos de poder, ansias de ser más poderoso que el mismo ángel de los infiernos... Lucius sabía que de haber tenido posibilidad de elección, el camino habría sido el mismo. Servir al Lord, hasta su muerte. Una vida digna sólo de los mejores magos de sangre limpia, y, por supuesto, él lo era. No era un modo de vida mejor ni peor que otros... sólo había que estar allí. Siempre. Y el día que no estabas significaba tu muerte.

Jamás iba a fallarle al señor tenebroso, y ambos lo sabían. El señor tenebroso era su único modo de vida. Y los que creían que lo idolatraba por miedo estaban equivocados. El creía en la supremacía de la sangre limpia, tanto como creía que su ángel, Narcissa, había muerto en vida hacía mucho tiempo. Le dolía obligarla a hacer cosas que ella no quería. Le dolía que ella tuviera que mostrar su rostro ante el señor tenebroso. Esa vida no era para ella. Y él lo sabía. Odiaba destrozar la inocencia de su mujer, con tormentosos latigazos de realidad que la sumían cada vez más en su propia semiinconsciencia. Servía e idolatraba al señor tenebroso como a un Dios. Pero sólo porque no había posibilidad de elección.

Él sabía que a Narcissa no le agradaba aquella vida. Estaba preocupada por su hijo. Su hijo pequeño e ingenuo. Draco ya no era un crío, se lo repetía constantemente. Pero ella parecía no darse cuenta de que el destino escapaba de sus manos. Algún día, Draco tendría que servir al señor tenebroso... igual que hizo él, igual que hizo su padre... venerando su propia sangre por toda la eternidad... una única elección posible: honor o muerte. Y Lucius estaba seguro de cuál escogería su hijo.

**Bueno, espero que os guste esta nueva viñeta. Creo que expresa perfectamente lo que creo que siente Lucius hacia su señor. Espero que estéis de acuerdo conmigo, o al menos que os guste mi punto de vista. **

**Respondo reviews:**

**Joanne:** así que te gustó la viñeta de Narcissa, eh? bueno, aquí sigo diciendo cosas sobre ella, pero lo que creo que piensa Lucius sobre ella. Él, en el fondo la quiere muchísimo, y le duele que sea mortífaga si ella no quiere, pero no puede hacer nada. me gusto ese punto de vista, la impotencia de Lucius hacia el señor tenebroso, incluso, para salvar a su mujer.Bueno, y en la próxima...nuestro querido Sirius dirá porqué no quiso ser mortífago! aunque parezca obvio, creo que más de uno se puede llevar una sorpresa...

**Andy: **no me digas eso, que me sacas los colores! yo no creo que haya mejorado, al menos no últimamente. Pero es cierto, que la viñeta de Narcissa me gustó, y no es normal que me guste lo que escribo, por lo general, siempre le encuentro defectos a todo. Como le decía a Joanne, el próximo es Sirius!

**Lily Dark Black**


	6. Sirius Black: infierno

**Capítulo 5: Sirius Black: infierno **

Infierno... un maldito infierno de rojas llamas lamiendo cuerpos ardientes de deseo... en eso se había convertido su familia. Sirius Black siempre había sido su favorito, el heredero de su sangre y de su alcurnia... el que postergaría la sangre de la familia Black hasta los límites insospechados de la razón y del tiempo. Los cuatro pilares para que una familia de sangre limpia se sostenga son- según le habían repetido hasta la saciedad desde los tres años- primero, orgullo Black, segundo, nobleza de sangre, tercero, matrimonios concertados, cuarto, no traicionar jamás estos principios. Sirius los había creído hasta los ocho años, después los había violado, uno a uno, hasta que su madre perdió la cordura.

Cuarto: Sirius había empezado a juntarse con "sangres sucia"-como los llamaba con desprecio su madre- a los cinco años. Tercero: Sirius estaba prometido con su prima Bellatrix, siempre le gustó esto, ella era un ángel, más hermosa que los mismos ángeles... hasta que se convirtió en sierva del diablo, negras marcas tenebrosas y cicatrices debido a maldiciones imperdonables, habían hecho de su ángel un demonio. Un demonio de alas rotas por la avaricia de poder. Una noche la oyó llorar, se acercó sigilosamente a su cama para preguntarle que le ocurría, pero ella no respondió. Tenía dieciséis años, y lloraba por el dolor de la marca tenebrosa, que mostró a su primo con orgullo. Segundo: a los once años, Sirius había sido seleccionado para Gryffindor. Y primero: Sirius jamás se enorgullecería de poseer una sangre superior, que en su opinión no eran más que incoherencias, debidas a la locura de su madre.

Infierno: desde el mismo momento en que vio la marca en el brazo de su prima, infierno, desde que su hermano fue seleccionado para Slytherin, infierno, más allá de sus deseos y sus ambiciones. La familia Black navegaba en un barco a la deriva, un barco a merced del señor tenebroso, y no había ya ángel o demonio que lo parase. Pero Sirius no estaba dispuesto a hundirse con el.


	7. Peter Pettigrew: con los ojos del miedo

N/a: vamos a ver... no es que esté orgullosa de esto... pero quería meter al go sobre Peter y como jamás había escrito sobre este personaje, ni sé exactamente que motivación le llevó a traicionar a Lily y a james, pues es to es lo que ha salido... aunque sé que a mucha gente no le gustará la viñeta por el personaje del que habla. de todos modos, espero que hagáis críticas constructivas. Un beso a todos!

Lily

**

* * *

****Capítulo 6: Peter Pettigrew: con los ojos del miedo**

Miedo... el terror a lo desconocido atenaza sus entrañas como un enorme animal reptante y doloroso. Amenazas de muerte... Peter Pettigrew nunca fue como sus amigos hubieran pretendido. No debería haber sido seleccionado para Gryffindor, él era un cobarde. Y lo sabía. Sus ansias de libertad no podían compararse con las de sus amigos: sus amigos la necesitaban, necesitaban ser libres como necesitaban el agua para seguir viviendo. Él no. Le bastaba con saber que ni él ni su familia corrían peligro. Nunca fue un buen merodeador. Nunca fue un buen mortífago.

Nunca idolatró al señor tenebroso por fanatismo. Solo por miedo...miedo a la oscuridad, quizás... miedo a la soledad. Jamás creyó que sus amigos lo quisieran por como era. La gente del colegio, solía referirse a él como "el cuarto merodeador", pero él siempre supo que los merodeadores eran sólo tres. Él no era el cuarto merodeador, sino el traidor a sus amigos, el mortífago... temeroso del mismo ser al que fingía idealizar como a un Dios. Nunca más. Peter Pettigrew no volvería a jugar a dos bandas, el día del juicio final se acercaba y él deseaba ser reconocido a los ojos de su señor, por una vez en su vida, haría algo bien, por una vez en su vida, sería imprescindible para alguien importante... por una vez... pertenecería a la casa que le había sido asignada... sería valiente, sólo por una vez.

En la impenetrable soledad del cementerio, se dirigió a su señor, con voz solemne por última vez:

-Señor, puedo entregarle a los Potter.


	8. Remus Lupin: Infancia maldita

Bueno, aquí traigo una nueva escena. Sobre Remus Lupin esta vez. Espero que la disfruten.

**Advertencias:** En este capítulo empiezan a haber spoilers sobre el sexto libro. Y pueden ser muy explícitos. Así que si no han leído aún el libro, mejor dejen esta escena para mejor ocasión.

**Capítulo 7: Remus Lupin: infancia maldita**

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Un mordisco, y la sangre manaba a borbotones de la herida abierta en el cuello. Más que un hombre lobo, pareció vampirismo. Amor por la sangre. Un sólo mordisco que provocó una infancia maldita, una vida maldita. Temiendo dañar a todos aquellos a los que quería. Remus Lupin se convirtió en un ser taciturno, angustioso... maldecido por alguien a quien no le había hecho nada.

Luego llegó la carta de Hogwarts y sintió miedo. Miedo porque estaba condenado a la soledad. Nunca podría tener amigos, desde el mismo momento en el que alguien se acercara a él, su vida correría peligro. Ahora era un asesino, y las cicatrices que él mismo se provocaba cada noche de luna llena eran testigos de ello. Un asesino frío... impasible.

Y sí... le ofrecieron ser mortífago, ser siervo de aquel que pretendía condenarle, sumirle en una viciosa espiral de odio. Como a todos los de su especie. Si es que a aquellos seres monstruosos, ansiosos de venganza, podía llamárseles especie. Naturalmente, se negó... se negó sólo porque conoció a sus amigos. Ellos evitaron que fuera otro de ellos. Hasta que pasó a formar parte de la orden del fénix. Y Dumbledore se lo pidió; tuvo que ver una vez más el rostro de su asesino, aquel que le había condenado a una infancia maldita... y fingir que escuchaba extasiado todo lo que él les proponía.

Fenrir Greyback... sí... tiempo después descubrió su nombre, y supo que no descansaría hasta verlo arder en las llamas del infierno. A él y a todos los que habían torturado a niños inocentes, ignorantes de todo aquello a lo que se exponían vagando por las noches, desobedeciendo los consejos de sus padres.

¿Quién no ha oído alguna vez, con la cubierta de la cama subida hasta las orejas el cuento muggle de caperucita roja? Lo que nadie nos cuenta de pequeños, es que en la versión original de cuento, el lobo devora a la niña y ningún cazador le da su merecido.

Pero Remus estaba decidido a cambiar el final de ese cuento. Y no descansaría, hasta ver como las llamas devoraban las ansias de sangre de aquel ser tortuoso.


	9. James Potter: traición

**Capítulo 8: James Potter: traición**

La maldición asesina. Dos simples palabras y sabías que tu vida terminaba tras ellas. Y no sucedía como en las películas muggles. No veías pasar toda tu vida ante los ojos ni nada parecido. Sólo recordabas dos nombres: Lily y Harry. Los nombres de tu mujer y de tu hijo, indefensos ante una varita que no tiembla cuando se dispone a despojar de vida a seres humanos inocentes. Peter Pettigrew. El mayor traidor de la historia de su vida. Sí... el día en que ese sucio traidor dijo a su señor que podía entregarles a sus amigos debió de ser el mejor día de su vida.

Sus amigos... si debía ser totalmente sincero, si recordó una parte de su vida. Toda la que atañía a esa maldita rata. ¿Cuántas veces había dejado que llorara en su hombro¿Cuántas veces le había hecho los deberes de pociones? Era inútil lamentarse. A Peter, como a él, le ofrecieron ser mortífago. La diferencia entre ambos es que James jamás arriesgaría las vidas de sus amigos por cobardía. Peter sí. Y sí... James Potter suplicó el día de su muerte, murió de pie, pero suplicando al mismo diablo que dejara vivir a su mujer y a su hijo. Todo eso pertenecía ya al pasado, y se perdía entre la borrosa neblina que cubría el resto de sus recuerdos. El pasado... su misma vida formaba ya parte de él.


	10. Lily Evans: horcruxes

**Capítulo 9: Lily Evans: horcruxes**

Cuerpos caídos al amanecer. La curva sinuosa de lo prohibido se instala en el espacio que queda entre el miedo y el deseo. Ojos observando desde un mundo frío e impasible, una máscara blanca de ojos negros, pozos sin fin donde se depositan las injusticias del mundo real. Siempre fue la más inteligente... sí. La curiosidad mató al gato ¿Cómo negar que en una ocasión le interesara el peligroso mundo que ostentaban? Cuando todos los ideales caían bajo una pesada cortina repleta de secretos. La supremacía de la sangre limpia era insostenible si su mayor devoto era un media sangre. Media vida subestimando el poder de la libertad de todas las razas, media temiendo su reacción ¿Cómo negar que nunca retrocedió asustada ante las tentadoras proposiciones de poder? La perfecta Lily Evans habría sucumbido de no ser por James. Ojos verdes, la más escurridiza de las serpientes tiene las escamas de su mismo color. Verde Slytherin. Verde muerte. Fastuosos escenarios nocturnos dedicados a la belleza de la sangre sobre el color verde.

¿Cómo decepcionar a todos los que creyeron que era la perfecta Lily Evans? La perfección tiene su precio ¿Como confesar que amaba la brisa nocturna cuando la libertad de usar cualquier tipo de magia era lo más cercano al cielo? Ejércitos de máscaras blancas, con los huesos blanqueados por la tibia luz de la luna ¿Cómo dejar de ser la niña perfecta alabada por todos los profesores? Lily Evans siempre supo que por muchas máscaras que ostentaran los seguidores del Lord, siempre faltaría la de su propio temor. Carne de vasallo, dispuesta a ceder hasta su último gramo por ver cumplidas las ansias de libertad. Tras una guerra, los vencedores están más unidos que nunca, pero la sangre sigue poblando los devastados cementerios. Hueso, carne y sangre. Siempre fue la favorita de Slughorn. Tal vez mencionara algo sobre horcruxes... pero todo líder tiene un punto débil... la fría máscara que confería a sus facciones ocultarían el de Voldemort para siempre.


	11. Andrómeda Black: lazos de sangre

**Capítulo 10: Andrómeda Black: lazos de sangre**

La sangre más antigua del mundo mágico... poderosas alianzas eternas entre el poder y la supremacía del orgullo. Sangres desparramadas en cualquier rincón del mundo, el mundo que ostentaban unos seres maléficos, peligrosos... dispuestos a llevar los límites de su egocéntrico pensamiento hasta los extremos de la lógica. Sangre de Black... sangre de Rosier... ambas confabuladas en el mundo de los temores nocturnos ostentados por Lord Voldemort.

Eso era lo que esperaban de ella... una poderosa alianza entre el mal y sus propias ansias de libertad. Lazos de sangre entre sus hermanas y ella... lazos de sangre entre Regulus y ella... lazos de sangre con Sirius... por encima de todo, lazos de sangre con Sirius, el traidor a la sangre, el mayor traidor del mundo mágico, amaba el símbolo de libertad que representaba su primo para ella, negándose a someterse a la sangre y escogiendo su propio camino. Pero ella no tenía el mismo valor que su primo... ¿O sí?

Sólo tenía que intentar averiguarlo, la libertad es una elección primaria, un hecho humano, sin libertad no es posible una vida digna... Sirius lo sabía, y ella también. En la penumbra del parque muggle, se acercó a los labios de Ted y los besó... la familia Black ya contaba con un traidor... era sólo cuestión de tiempo que supieran que no sería el único...


	12. Barty Crouch Jr: mamá

Bueno, después de mil años sin escribir nada aquí traigo una nueva viñeta. Es que se me rompió el ordenador, y estoy intentando actualizar todo lo que tengo en internet.Los reviews los contestaré poco a poco, tened compasión, entre los exámenes de junio y la avería del ordenador de julio no he tenido un rato tranquilo para sentarme delante de él, y mucho menos para contestar nada, pero los contestaré; todos y cada uno de ellos, sólo tened paciencia.

Bueno, creo que esta viñeta es una de mis preferidas, muestra exactamente al Barty Crouch (hijo) que imagino, un gran seguidor del señor tenebroso, pero el mayor mentiroso, con mucho talento, eso sí, y probablemente por eso, el más útil... pero todo está por ver, aunque ya ha demostrado muchas cosas. La época de la viñeta se sitúa cuando él está en Azkaban, antes de que su padre lo saqué de allí sustituyéndolo por su madre.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen... Rowling... Warner Bros...esto no me saca de pobre... blablabla...

**Disclaimer 2:** El fic está basado en la canción Bohemian Rhapsody, de Queen, las similitudes son evidentes, al punto de que hay incluso frases sacadas de la canción (traducidas al español, claro)

**Capítulo 11: Barty Crouch Jr: mamá...**

_Prisión de Azkaban_

_Celda nº 43_

_14 de octubre de 1982_

_Mamá... te escribo estas líneas desde la desesperación. Esa que sólo produce la muerte. Creía que jugaba a un simple juego... que la gente que moría bajo mi varita sólo eran marionetas; pero el juego se volvió macabro y se tornó en contra mía. Ahora, en esta fría celda, no hay tiempo ni lugar para las lamentaciones. Sólo he sido un adolescente ridículo. Detrás de estas malditas rejas comprendo que mi vida termina aquí._

_Oigo a los dementores y sus pisadas me aterran. Recuerdo cada uno de los rostros, desencajados por el dolor de las vidas que he segado. Las luces nocturnas me aterran. El olor de aquí es nauseabundo. No te preocupes, nadie me echará de menos, yo no estoy atrapado en una cárcel, en realidad, llevo toda mi vida atrapado en mis propios pensamientos._

_Es curioso que las cosas que hecho de menos sean precisamente a las que antes no daba importancia, el olor de tu chocolate caliente por las mañanas, el beso callado que me dabas por la noche, creyendo que ya estaba dormido... ¿Sabes una cosa? En realidad, nunca he dejado de ser aquel niño asustado al que papá podía reducir levantando una mano. No llores por mí, mamá. Lo siento, mamá, de verdad, siento todo lo que ha ocurrido, a veces, desearía no haber nacido nunca. No quería que mi vida terminara aquí, no me dejes morir aquí._

_Tu hijo_

Barty Crouch cerró el sobre, asegurándose de salpicarlo cuidadosamente con agua para que parecieran lágrimas. Se levantó lentamente de la inmunda cama donde había estado escribiendo la carta. Bastaría con eso. Él lo sabía, una simple carta a su madre fingiendo arrepentimiento y ella haría cualquier cosa para sacarlo de allí. Era tan sencillo engañarla... sonrió para sus adentros, tan endiabladamente sencillo como quitarle un caramelo a un crío... o matar. Amaba ver el rostro desencajado de los muggles que suplicaban antes de morir. Empezó a pasear por la estrecha celda, poseído por una indignación creciente ¿De verdad creía aquella estúpida que podía quererlo y dejarlo morir allí?

Necesitaba enviar aquella carta. Avisó al carcelero y se la entregó. Él estaba vivo, lo sabía, y seguiría buscándolo. Su señor le estaba esperando.


	13. Fenrir Greyback: libertad para morder

**Capítulo 12: Fenrir Greyback: libertad para morder**

Mato al anochecer. Bueno, ¿Para que mentirles a ustedes? Disculpen, volvamos a empezar:

"Muerdo al anochecer. Muerdo al amanecer. Muerdo, incluso a media tarde. Cuando ustedes están sentados tranquilamente ante la mesa tomando el té, yo puedo estar mordiendo a sus hijos. Créanme, sé lo que están pensando, que soy el peor hombre de la tierra. Se equivocan, por varias razones: la primera, es que yo no soy un hombre, soy un lobo. Sí, también sé que a los de mi "especie" se les llama hombres-lobo. Pero yo no soy un hombre. Soy un lobo. Si algún día, ya lejano, fui un hombre eso pasó hace mucho tiempo. Afortunadamente.

La segunda razón es que no soy el peor sobre la tierra, me gustaría tener tal codiciado título, pero no lo tengo yo. Lo tiene Lord Voldemort. ¿Para qué iba a temer pronunciar su nombre? Nadie jamás se atrevió a dudar de mi lealtad hacia el Lord. ¿Que para qué le sirvo a él? Por lo mismo que cualquier mortífago: interés personal. Si me metieran en Azkaban por mis matanzas, no sobreviviría. No sin sangre.

Mis ansias de sangre son tan grandes que dejar de ser un hombre fue un proceso natural: no, no me transformo las noches de luna llena, puedo morder permanentemente, haya luna llena o cuarto menguante. Voldemort protege mis matanzas, me protege de la cárcel, cuando estoy tan excitado por la sangre que ya no distingo si muerdo a brujas, muggles o al ministro de magia, el controla mis ansias. Me protege de la muerte porque le sirvo. Todos los que muerdo se pasan inevitablemente a nuestro lado. Por el mismo motivo que yo: libertad, ningún lobo podría morder sin estar bajo su poder. Al enloquecer por la sangre, se nos captura fácilmente.

Digamos que es una situación que nos beneficia a todos: al Lord y a sus mortífagos. Lástima que no haga lo mismo con los niños desobedientes que salen solos de su casa por la noche…"


	14. Draco Malfoy: amor a las artes oscuras

**Capítulo 13: Draco Malfoy: amor a las artes oscuras**

Desde el momento en que nació ya amaba las artes oscuras. Ya idolatraba a su propio padre, sin saber a qué se sometía por ello. Adoraba ver como la gente huía ante su mirada, como la gente sucumbía al terror del Lord tenebroso… mientras él jugaba a ser el terror de Hogwarts.

Nada más lejos de su alcance. Sabía que un día llegaría a ser un buen mortífago, así lo quería Lucius. Pero no creyó jamás que fuera justo en el momento en que todo estaba perdido, su padre en la cárcel, su madre; borracha noche sí, noche también. Intentando demostrar al mundo que su sangre seguía siendo limpia aún sin su marido.

Antes de ejecutarla, sabía que no lograría cumplir su primera misión: pasaba noches en vela, llorando en un baño, con la única presencia de un estúpido fantasma que no lo llamaba por su nombre, una niñita depresiva y triste que simplemente lo llamaba "El chico que llora". En eso se había convertido Draco Malfoy, teniendo que depender de su profesor de pociones para que matara por él, para que realizara la parte más sucia de su propia misión aquella que, según su tía, iba a elevarlo a la categoría de favorito del señor tenebroso.

Amaba las artes oscuras, sí, pero jamás creyó que serían tan humillantes. Para enseñarle Oclumancia, descubrieron cada uno de sus secretos. Su tía se rió de los sentimientos de "un crío inocente, sobrevalorado por su padre."

Medio mundo mágico confabulando contra el otro medio, y Draco ya no sabía muy bien de qué parte debería estar. En las noches oscuras, lo único que le recordaba que había perdido su vida por obedecer a su padre era una marca tenebrosa, que se ennegrecía constantemente, llamándolo a matar… incluso a aquellos a los que un día amó, casi tanto como a las artes oscuras.


	15. Severus Snape: transparente

**Capítulo 14: Severus Snape: transparente**

Retira cuidadosamente los tarros de sus estantes, los sostiene durante unos preciosos segundos, los observa y los vuelve a poner en la estantería. En cuatro simples listones de madera posee algunas de las pociones más poderosas del mundo mágico: Amortentia, Felix felicis, Multijugos… y su preciado frasco transparente… Veritaserum. Cuando llega a la altura del preciado líquido, se da la vuelta lentamente, lo observa, lo observa… y no se atreve a cogerlo.

El pequeño frasco de veritaserum es la única poción que presenta motas de polvo en el vidrio. Página 426: párrafo quinto del libro _Moste potente potions_, de la sección prohibida;

_Veritaserum es un suero muy poderoso, sólo los magos más avanzados en experiencia pueden defenderse a su embriagador aroma y no mostrar sus secretos a narices curiosas. Funciona a la perfección en quienes no sospechan, son vulnerables o no tienen las habilidades necesarias para defenderse contra ella. Hay, lamentablemente, algunas maneras de hacerlo: transformar la poción en otra sustancia antes de que toque los labios del mago (con un simple hechizo transmutador de líquidos), silenciar la propia garganta (con el conjuro quietus), emitir una falsa declaración de inocencia o usar la oclumancia para defenderse de sus efectos. Es por ello que el Winzengamot prohibió hace años su uso como prueba concluyente en un juicio. En cualquier caso, advertimos al mago desprevenido que ha de mantener una alerta permanente en todo momento, o al menor descuido, podrían sustituir su vaso de agua en la comida por un vasito de esta poderosa pócima. _

Alerta permanente… Snape recuerda muy bien el preciso instante en que aceptó un simple vaso de agua durante una conversación en el despacho de Dumbledore… el director le decía que no podría confiar en él después de… aquello… de lo sucedido en casa de los Potter… Él tenía la garganta completamente seca; en realidad, aquellas palabras le dolían. Bebió…y entró en una especia de trance… cuando recuperó de nuevo la consciencia, Dumbledore le decía que le iba a dar una segunda oportunidad y, después de tantos años, Severus Snape seguía preguntándose el porqué de aquel cambio de opinión, que fue aquello que dijo que hizo que el anciano cambiara de opinión… y sobre todo… cuándo diablos se atrevería a coger de nuevo aquel diminuto y peligroso frasco transparente.


	16. Igor Karkarov: aprendices de asesino

**N/a: **la escena está ambientada antes del cuarto libro, antes de que Karkarov huya y Voldemort regrese, cuando aún es director y profesor en Durmstrang, durante una clase de artes oscuras avanzadas.

**Capítulo 15: Igor Karkarov: aprendices de asesino**

"Aprendices de asesino. Eso es lo que son estos estúpidos niñitos que creen saberlo todo. Sólo aprendices. Creen ser alguien porque están en mi clase de Artes oscuras avanzadas. Adoran ese adjetivo: avanzadas; pero no es más que una estupidez.

¿Que por qué están aquí? Eso es fácil de responder: Sus apellidos. Black. Bones. McKinnon. Lestrange. Podrían ver algunos de los más ilustres apellidos del mundo mágico si les mostrara mi lista de asistencia."

El director Karkarov levantó la vista, justo en el fondo de la clase, presidiéndola, se leía en un cartel el lema del instituto:

_DURMSTRANG_

_Tormenta e impulso_

_Grandeza, apasionamiento y rebelión_

"Menuda sarta de estupideces. Pasar por aquí es garantía casi segura de que acabarás sirviendo al señor oscuro. Como su nombre. Un pacto con el diablo… sellado con sangre y habladurías. Rumores, leyendas urbanas… ¿Quién duda que el señor oscuro regresará de donde diablos quiera que esté?

Es como jugar al ajedrez con el Lord de las tinieblas: antes de la matanza más cruel, siempre parece que las blancas juegan con ventaja. ¿Ventaja¿Acaso hay ventaja posible contra aquel que ya ha conquistado a la muerte?

¿Libertad? No me hagan reír. Esa palabra está vacía de significado, no cabe en estas frías habitaciones ¿Quién quiere ser libre de morir? Si creen que su madre alabará su posibilidad de haber elegido libremente el día que su cadáver aparezca en la primera página de _El profeta_, entonces adelante.

Yo prefiero tener esta marca en el brazo izquierdo… seguir esperando… y estar muy lejos el día en que todos estos estúpidos que estudian maldiciones de tres al cuarto se pregunten horrorizados como hizo el mayor mago de la historia para regresar de la muerte."


	17. Ron Weasley: oscuro secreto

**N/a: ATENCIÓN:** esta viñeta contiene spoilers del séptimo y último libro de Harry Potter. Esto quiere decir que si la lees te desvelará parte del argumento del último libro. Si ya lo has leído, adelante, eres bienvenido. Si no lo has leído, permíteme un pequeño consejo: no busques deliveradamente spoilers del libro séptimo si no sabes inglés, ten paciencia... o busca otros métodos para leer el libro en español. saber cosas que van a pasar antes de leerlo sólo conseguirá reducir el placer de la lectura.

**A PARTIR DE AHORA TODAS LAS VIÑETAS PUEDEN CONTENER SPOILERS **

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Ronald Weasley: oscuro secreto **

_La libertad es la __obediencia__ a la ley que uno mismo se ha trazado _

Jean Jacques Rousseau

Salió de la tienda sumido en sus desesperanzados pensamientos y se internó en el bosque. Oyó a Hermione llamarlo, pero ella se lo había dejado claro: lo prefería a él ¿no? Eso era algo que siempre había dudado, que siempre le había recomido las entrañas. Duda. Ni siquiera debería haber sido elegido para Gryffindor. Ahora era un traidor. Un cobarde. Un nuevo Peter Pettigrew. Aunque los sentimientos negativos acerca de su cobardía se habían acrecentado desde que se quitó el horcrux del cuello, no podía mirar a Hermione, si la miraba, se quedaría.

No pudo pensar nada más: un grupo de cazarecompensas lo rodeó antes de que decidiera desaparecerse.

-¿Nombre?- exigieron ellos.

Ron pensaba a toda velocidad: no podía colarse entre ellos, eran al menos diez y formaban un cerrado círculo a su alrededor. Sólo podía mentir y rezar para que no le descubrieran.

-Stan Shunpike- dijo mientras levantaba la vista y descubría ante sus ojos a su hermano Percy.

Pasó algunos días con el grupo hasta que pudo escabullirse sin ser visto y, durante esos días hablaba mucho con su hermano.

-Deberías volver con papá y mamá- le dijo por enésima vez.

-No lo entiendes, Ron, ahora sólo soy un cazarecompensas, voy por ahí, buscando dinero y si volviera probablemente no me aceptarían.

-¿Tú quieres volver?- preguntó Ron- dime la verdad- añadió mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Percy lo miró sorprendido.

-Yo… creo que sí… pero, en realidad. No debería haber ido a Gryffindor, yo… soy un cobarde.

"_Volverás_- murmuró Ron para sí- _volverás y pedirás disculpas a papá y mamá, aunque sea el día que libremos la batalla final_…"

-¡IMPERIO!

Luego volvió a internarse en la oscuridad del bosque y finalmente desapareció.

Pero este suceso le dio una idea unas semanas después, cuando se alojaba en casa de su hermano Bill y Fleur, un día que oyó la voz de Hermione y supo donde estaban y supo también que se había equivocado al marcharse. Puede que la planificación de Harry no fuera la mejor del mundo, pero... ¿Qué otra opción tenían? El problema, inconfesable incluso para sí mismo... es que tenía miedo.

-Pero Ron- murmuraba Bill apesadumbrado- una vez los encuentres… dejará de funcionar… ¡Y no puedes lanzarte un imperius a ti mismo!

-Por eso te necesito- admitió él- y una vez los encuentre… no podré marcharme otra vez.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Bill.

-Lo sé.

Unos días después, Ron sacaba a Harry de un lago helado, y esa decisión fue completamente suya.

* * *

**N/a:** Veréis... lo sé, lo sé, es una simple paranoia. Pero... me llamó mucho la atención que Ron se marchara y que tardara tanto en regresar. El sabía que lo que estaban haciendo eran lo más cerca que podían estar de acabar con Voldemort... así que la única explicación que se me ocurrió para justificarlo, es que tenía miedo de quedarse. Pero es un Gryffindor ¿no? y no es más valiente el que no tiene miedo, sino el que sabe superarlo. Digamos que la maldición sólo lo obligó a regresar... el resto es mérito suyo. Por cierto, los cazarecompensas son los snatchers, sé que es más bien ladrones o secuestradores, pero me gustaba más el otro nombre y me cuadraba más con lo que hacen. 


End file.
